Disdain
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: Accepting Sharrkan's offer to have a drink, Ja'far tries it out in an attempt to relieve himself from the stress of the heavy burden from managing the paperwork. However, he becomes extremely dead drunk due to his little experience with alcohol. As Sinbad goes over to the bar to pick him up, things get a little awry. Sinbad x Ja'far


_**Konnichiwa**_**!~ This week it's a Magi fanfiction!**

**So I've just started indulging myself into Magi thanks to my awesome _senpai,_ _Shiwafuri Ai,_ and then I realised that I was falling for cute lil' Ja'fa. And then as I watched more episodes, I began to (heavily) ship him with dear Sin~ They're just so cute together okay~ X3 Here's a first Magi fanfic for y'all!**

**This fanfiction was based from Sinbad's bad habit of drinking. I was just thinking what would happen if the exact opposite happened but oh well, somehow a lemon found its way here :3**

**Oh, and there's one point that I'd like to elaborate on this week.**

**Some people plus a few of my friends have read my stories, and they said I was copying ideas from the web. Well, I can assure you, _all my stories are 100% original, with the exception of characters from the actual anime(then what's the term 'fanfiction' for? =-=). Any other things alike on the web are just mere coincidence. _**

**Okay! Let's not gloom over this! On to the story!**

* * *

**EDIT:** If you see 'adviser' and 'advisor', please forgive me since I have a tendency to incorporate both terms into my writing X((

**EDIT 2:** So I just found a doujin with almost the same storyline o.o oh dear... Note that this story is 100% original and that I did not copy stories or whatsoever. Now... NO MOAR COMPLAININ', DONUTS D:

**EDIT 3: **Fixed the characters thing. I dunno why Hinahoho's in it, but oh well.

* * *

**Disdain**

(c)** Kimura Yumi**

**Summary: **

Accepting Sharrkan's offer to have a drink, Ja'far tries it out in an attempt to relieve himself from the stress of the heavy burden from managing the paperwork. However, he becomes extremely dead drunk due to his little experience with alcohol. As Sinbad goes over to the bar to pick him up, things get a little awry. Sinbad x Ja'far

**Warning:** This fanfiction is rated M for yaoi and lemons (plus being a fail!fic *sobs* sorry if it sucks *wails*)

* * *

"..."

Sinbad cleared his throat loudly as he frowned at a snoozing Yamuraiha, a sprawled Sharrkan, a snoring Hinahoho, and a flipped-over Pisti, all four of them furiously exuding alcoholic fumes that hung like halos over their heads. The king shook his head in defeat at the sight of his broken-down generals, all drunken from something and sleeping soundly in the main quarters.

"Honestly," he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "What can I do with you lot?"

"Ahh~ beautiful womeeee~n~" A dreamy Sharrkan ignored Sinbad, in the state he was in, as he started drooling in a daze at the mere thought of women surrounding him while drinking seconds of fresh wine. He waved at the window, fantasising about busty women entertaining him. "Comee *hic* tooo meee~"

"Sharrkan~ I'l... *hic* beat yoooouuu... next tiiiime..." The water mage clumsily flopped herself over the chair and onto the carpeted floor, making a loud 'oof!' in the process.

Knowing that his efforts were futile, Sinbad turned to Masrur, who was silently standing by his side. "... Masrur, what happened to... _this whole wreck of drunkards?_"

The said Fanalis put a fist into a open hand with a soft clap and bowed in respect. "Yesterday, after having a great time with the slicing of a great sea creature, they went to a nearby public bar and began drinking to their heart's content."

"Yamuraiha and Sharrkan were having a drinking contest, Pisti drank with some other... _adults_ of her size and Hinahoho was bragging about his children. They did not stop till they were drunk at approximately 3am in the morning," he finished with a detailed flourish.

"Seriously..." the violet-haired male stared in disbelief at the semi-conscious generals. To think that they could be even worse than him in terms of drinking. His first advisor Ja'far would always -

Speaking of Ja'far, he looked around, only to find nothing except himself, Masrur and the four drunkards in the whole spacious room. "Where's Ja'far?" he asked, a hint of anxiousness laced in his tone.

"Jaaafaaar, ehh~?" Pisti gave a goofy grin through her pink cheeks as she leant against the soft cushions in the room. She let out a soft drunken giggle. "I thiiiiink Jaffy's stiiill iiiinnn the baaaaar~"

"What!?"

"Heeee said that heeee waaanted to... *hic* stay at thhheee baaar and *hic*... waaaiiit foorr yooouu..."

"What? Why would he drink in the first place?" he questioned the small-sized girl in bewilderment. "Isn't he one against... drinking?"

"Weeelll..."

* * *

_There was a loud cheer in the bar as Sharrkan and Yamuraiha punched their fists in the air. Pisti played a lively tune on her flute, portraying the joyful atmosphere in the air. The three generals, along with Hinahoho with his big enormous coral weapon, then began to skip about in accordance with the lovely flute music._

_After having done their celebrating jig, they plopped themselves on the chairs in slight exhaustion from the dancing._

_"Today's prey was awesome!" Sharrkan whooped out loud as he laughed heartily, with his tan arms casually slung over two women's shoulders. The three of them giggled away while drowning their worries in alcohol. The azure-haired mage pouted at the sight of her rival having such... appealing entertainment. If only she could get a boyfriend already, dammit!_

_But then again, they did do a great job today! They had sliced up a huge sea creature and offered its meat to the citizens. Remembering the smiles on the people's faces made one creep up to her very own face._

_Pisti grinned as she found a fellow male of about the same height as her and began striking up conversations with him. Hinahoho, being the burly giant, went to seat himself beside a small woman drinking from a cup, and began asking about her marital relationship._

_"That's weird," the white-haired swordsman abruptly said out loud, giving his seducing women and Yamuraiha a slight shock, almost spilling the latter's cup at the same time._

_"What's wrong with you!?"_

_"Nothing..." he mused, deep in thought as his cup stayed at quite a distance for a while. "I remembered I invited Ja'far over to have fun with us. I wonder where he is..."_

_"Over here, Sharrkan."_

_The womaniser jumped back all of a sudden as the unmistakable voice of Ja'far rang through his ears. Swiftly spinning his head behind, he caught sight of the said advisor, with his bright forest green keffiyeh standing out, making him obvious to spit even amongst a whole crowd of people._

_The fragrant smell of perfume wafted into the pale male's nostrils. He wanted to spit at Sharrkan for having so many women for company. The overly sweet smell of the women's scent was absolutely way too sickening._

_"Ja'far?" Sharrkan let out beads of sweat. "I didn't think you would actually come! What about your work? As Sinbad's advisor, don't you have a lot of paperwork to complete?"_

_"Once in a little while is fine, right?" Ja'far convincingly smiled at the swordsman. "I get too stiff sitting at the table, doing work all day. Doesn't hurt taking a little break from stress, eh?"_

_"A change of pace is good, Jaffy!~" a dancing Pisti yelled out in exhilaration as her blonde locks bobbed up and down. "You gotta relax a little!~"_

_Yamuraiha frowned as she noticed small black eye bags just under the advisor's pointed-shaped eyes. "Are you sure, Ja'far? You've got shadows under your eyes."_

_"Oh really?"_

_It was really clear that Ja'far was deliberately being oblivious to his tiredness. Knowing that he was really a stubborn nut, the mage had no choice but to resign to the situation. "... Just don't drink too much, okay?"_

* * *

Sinbad, in his royal purple and white robes, lifted up the cloth door of the bar and went into the storage. There he saw a drunken Ja'far, his face smushed into the soft cushiony bed while surrounded by countless wine jars. His green keffiyeh was nowhere to be seen. Shaking his head, the king then went to the edge of the bed and began attempting to pull the advisor up, but to no avail.

"Jeez," he muttered as he tried to pull the sluggish male up, who was practically a sleeping rock. "How much did he drink to get to _this_ point of drunkenness?" He shook the latter's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. "Oi, Ja'far, wake up already."

Suddenly, he heard shrieks from the entrance. Women from the bar were staring into the room and at him. "It's the King!" they squealed with admiration. Sinbad let out a hand as he smiled through his nervousness, a silent signal that he will be out of their hair soon.

There was a small shuffle in Ja'far's movements. "Mm...?" he murmured as he turned part of his face around. Pallid cheeks decorated with a light pink tinge, the advisor asked with tired eyes, "... Who are you...?"

"What?"

Sinbad blinked in confusion. Ja'far did not know who he was...? Come to think of it, Masrur had mentioned that he had tried to pull the advisor back last night but he was hostile. That must mean that he had been so damn dead drunk to the extent of... _this kind of extreme sluggishness._

"Sin is so heartless... *hic*..." he heard Ja'far groan as he turned around, his dreamy eyes staring off into nowhere. Sinbad pulled him up forcibly by his shirt and stared at him in the eye. Then, he continuously shook him on the shoulders in an effort to wake him from his drowsy state.

"Y'know what... Sin has gotta *hic* be a real king soon... He always slacks off and leave the work to me..."

"Hey, hey... I don't slack off..." the amber-eyed male sweated profusely. Ja'far was seriously a wreck when it comes to drinking...

Ignoring him, the semi-conscious man swayed his head from side to side as a result of the alcohol. "Sharrkan and the others are so free as to go out drinking almost every day... Sin always leaves all the work to me... If he had *hic* taken more... responsibility... *hic* Then I'd be able... to go out *hic* with them... If he actually cared *hic* about... the kingdom, he would be busy with work... now..."

"Huh...!?" Sinbad almost hollered in exasperation. Seriously, this was what Ja'far actually thought of him!? That he was an irresponsible king who does not take kingdom matters in his own hands and all?

Then again, this was an all-honest Ja'far who would never lie to him. Not now, not ever.

"_I didn't think he'd bear such a grudge..._" He frowned. Why didn't he tell him?

_Was he keeping everything to himself?_

He then ran his ring-donned fingers through the advisor's pearly white hair. "Come on, Ja'far," he muttered in a soothing voice. "Let's go back home."

"... I don't wannaaaa..."

Suddenly, Ja'far hopped up, whipped out a wine porcelain jar and slammed it on his 'assaulter', smashing it into pieces. "Plus, who the heck are you, anyway!?" he screamed hoarsely and drunkenly as wine splashed out from the clay pot. Sinbad slapped a hand on the injury in pain as he winced in slight agony. Glancing at a crying Ja'far, he bit his lip. _How aggressive..._

"Where's... Siiiiin...?" he started to wail, furiously sniffling away. "I only want... to go back... *hic* with Siiiiiiiinnnn..." He then flopped back on the bed as he sobbed even more in his heavily drunken state.

The king sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Goodness..."

* * *

After much effort was used and Ja'far (finally) recognised Sinbad as his caring 'assaulter', the indigo-haired king then hoisted Jafar's arm along his shoulder and began to aid him on the way back to the palace. "Jeez, how unsightly... Were you aware this would happen if you got drunk?"

"... no..." the assassin muttered half-heartedly. The older male then led the advisor to a long staircase that would lead to the royal palace. Just then, Ja'far suddenly broke free from Sinbad's grasp as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Ja'far!?"

The pale-skinned male then began to crawl over to the nearby hedge, where he abruptly brought a hand to his mouth, a wave of nauseousness overwhelming his senses like flood waters clashing against a rock.

Sinbad stood by the sides as he watched his advisor vomiting on the hedge. Of course... He drank too much alcohol, it was natural that he would feel so unwell to the point of vomiting. As he noticed the smaller male's barfing reduced to strangled coughing, he then walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right, Ja'far...?"

The advisor then pivoted his body around and wrapped his arms around the king, bringing him into an exhausted embrace. "I... I'm sober now..." he panted.

"_Wait, what...?_" All of a sudden, the topaz-eyed man was confused. "_Seriously...?_"

"I... It's so awkward... right?"

"_Huh?_" Greatly thrown into bewilderment , Sinbad held Ja'far close in case he let go and fell again.

"I... I'm such a wreck..."

"I tried to go out and drown myself from worries of disappointment in you, but look... it's the exact opposite now. I'm so worthless, aren't I?"

"... What are you saying, Ja'far? Look, it's already midday and we have wasted so much time. From the distance that you fell just now, I bet you're injured! We've gotta get you back immediat - "

"... Sin, I don't wanna go back..."

"Huh?"

"You heard me! I don't want to go back!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about, Ja'far? It's where you belong... right?"

"I don't belong there," Ja'far insisted stubbornly. "I belong with you, Sin!" Tears trickled down his cheeks for one reason or another. Sinbad could only seat himself onto the stone floor, dumbfounded at Ja'far's words as he listened in.

"I... I'm so ashamed of myself..."

Sighing, he pulled Ja'far down onto the floor with a light tug and gently placed his hands on his shoulders. "Look, Ja'far, you've been the one who has been with me the longest. I don't mind about the past, and the present. Always, the one whom I always see to be by my side... it's always you."

"I..."

Ja'far pulled up his sleeves, exposing his wire-bound arms. He then reached out to wipe away his tears that were endlessly flowing out from his eyes like a river.

"I... don't know what... to say..." A light red hue decorated his freckled face as he began hiccupping again, this time from tears. "I... Aren't I just a useless person? Getting drunk over my King's doubts and all..."

"Look, Ja'far, if you think you were useless, then why have I still kept you by my side for all these years? If you had thought you were no longer useful to me, you would have left on your own accord long ago. But you're here, and your faith has never wavered. Plus, was that... a confession as well?" he added with a mocking snicker.

"B-b-but..." The dark-eyed advisor stuttered as his face became extremely pink. "I really belong to you, Sin..."

"If you insist," Sinbad smiled as he pulled Ja'far into a bone-crushing embrace, while gently pressing his lips against soft, pale ones. The now sober advisor then widened his eyes in slight shock, before he clung onto the king's neck, silently craving for more. At this gesture, Sinbad pulled away as he smirked.

"What's that, being desperate?"

Feeling slightly disdainful, the green-clad male turned his head away, while pulling his hands away in embarrassment. He then balled his fist ever so tightly.

"And whose fault is that supposed to be, My King?" Ja'far chuckled to himself as blocks of slight regret began to build up inside him. He should not have done that, dang! "But then again... the truth is, you're glad you were asked to come out, no?"

The purple-haired king smiled. "As expected from you, Ja'far." He then took the latter's hand in his own. "Now then, where shall we continue - "

All of a sudden, a thundering sound echoed through the air as small rain droplets began to patter softly on them. Spotting something, Ja'far then slowly stood up as he made his way towards a nearby alley. Turning around, he smirked at Sinbad as his hands fingered the narrow walls, exposing the scarlet wires that were coiled around his arms at the same time.

"Here is fine, Sin."

* * *

Moans of lust could be heard from the dark, ominous-like alley as the two generals groped each other in the dim light, amidst the thick cloud of rain that obstructed everyone's vision.

Exchanging heavy passion between each other, Sinbad slipped his tongue past Ja'far's lips and into his mouth as their little kisses became more heated up. Pulling the skirts of the green-white robes up, the king pulled the smaller male towards him, while his other hand slipped into his undergarments and grabbed a firm hold of his erection, making the advisor gasp out loud. As the white-haired former assassin took over the role of pulling up his very own robes, the king then travelled even further and slipped a finger in his entrance. Entranced, Ja'far could only let out short groans of ecstasy as his hands travelled down to Sinbad's back and clutched at the cloth tightly.

Lifting an arm from the advisor with his ring-adorned hands, the king moved a section of wire slowly towards the right and traced the bruises that were (almost) permanently marked there. He then lowered his head. From above, Ja'far could make out crystalline tears dripping from the king's eyes. Amongst the heavy downpour, he could still make out which ones were tears.

_Is he... crying?_

"These bruises... have been marked on you for too long," he murmured. It was as if the King was actually feeling sorry for him..._ or is he?_

"I've been marked as an assassin for my entire life," the shorter male replied in a whisper, "and my past could never change. This is just all but a piece of memory from my life as someone who tried to kill you. And... I'd like to say, _I made the right decision by coming with you._" He shuddered as the rain got slightly heavier, drowning both of them into a wet, cold atmosphere.

"So it would seem," Sinbad grinned. Slightly exhausted from the alcoholic side effects, Ja'far then leant in and rested his head on the king's broad, well-toned chest. His hand gripped the purple robes tightly to prevent himself from crying out loud as the violet-haired man, with his other hand, went under the advisor's green robes and smoothly glided across his chest. As he teasingly pinched Ja'far's nipples, the latter could not hold it in anymore and started choking out moans of unbridled lust.

"Siiiiinn..." he cried out softly, his bleached face becoming a nasty tint of red. His arms looped around the king's neck as he leant in to smell the scent he had always been familiar with.

Neither had both of them been this close before.

Carrying Ja'far up and onto a nearby wooden crate, the odour of nearby haystacks made Sinbad's nose twitch. It has been a long tome since that smell had registered itself into his brain, when he had once lived in a barn during his younger days.

Well, being a king now has its own reserves about it.

Sinbad then began to spread the advisor's legs apart, revealing the long scars that travelled down his entire leg, but more importantly his erection and entrance, a sticky liquid trickling down its hole. Ja'far shivered as the icy blade of wind blew towards him, the rain never letting up but instead, became even heavier.

Being really experimental, the king then stuck a second finger into Ja'far, stretching the muscles inside him. A pleasured gasp could be heard as Sinbad continued to thrust his fingers in and out, opening up his entrance in the process. Staring with lustful, half-lidded eyes, Ja'far glanced at his King, his hands firmly planted onto the crate.

"Sin..." he pleaded, as if asking him to stop. After all, he had his dignity of the king's advisor.

"Jeez," the dungeon capturer smiled as he placed a hand on the advisor's messy white hair while working his way below. "How can I leave you alone when you've already called me out here? You're making it troublesome for me."

"That's why I tell you, you slack off!" the former assassin protested indignantly as he began to blush furiously. "... Stupid Sin..." he added in an inaudible whisper. As if in reply, the rain drowned out his breathing.

"But," Sinbad interrupted, "if we do it, you'll stay by my side forever, won't you?"

"... What?"

Before Ja'far knew it, the man with amber orbs had already taken out his own member and was now nudging his entrance with the tip, creating tension between the two. Ja'far whined in lustful desperation.

"J-j-just go in already!" he blathered without thinking, already forgetting his slight defiance that was shown just a little while ago. Complying with his request, the taller male then pushed inwards.

This time, Ja'far's screams of ecstasy could be heard amongst the deafening pattering of the rain. He clung onto Sinbad's neck, pulling his down in the process as the latter pushed himself in.

"Uh, maybe that was a little too much to start with?" he enquired with a small smirk.

"N-no... don't pull it out," the advisor panted in desperation, his voice laved with lust. Ignoring him, Sinbad then began to move backwards, causing a groan to come about, before starting to thrust his erection in and out, making the advisor gasp and moan in sexual delight. To make matters better, all he could hear were his own calls and the pouring water.

_It was cold. So icy cold._

"Ah- Sii- Hah..." the former advisor gasped as he clawed at the king's back, almost tearing the silk fabric. Tearing up, Ja'far trembled in a wobbly voice, "I... can't hold it in anymore..."

Strangely though, even though the air was freezing and the rain was chilly, he felt queerly warm.

"Go on," Sinbad smiled.

The ex-assassin then let out a loud unrestrained cry as Sinbad stoically released inside him, making him feel exhilarated. Feeling that it was the most he could actually feel, Ja'far arched his back and threw his head back as he released, the white sticky substance spilling all over the innards of his robes. As a relaxed wave washed over him, he clung onto Sinbad's neck and fell forward, dropping his robes in the process. The dungeon capturer then patted the ex-assassin's back tenderly, nuzzling his soft silky pearl locks affectionately.

Feeling something sticky, the king groped the advisor's head lightly and discovered that blood was profusely trickling down Ja'far's forehead. "Ja'far! You're bleeding!" he exclaimed with a sense of desperate urgency. "We've got to get you back to the palace! Now!"

Ja'far did not reply, and instead continued to lie his head silently against Sinbad's muscular chest.

As if in reply, the rain began to lift.

"Sin..."

* * *

"JA'FAR!?" Sharrkan and Yamuraiha yelled in bewilderment as they dashed from the left and right quarters of the palace respectively, and into the garden courtyard. Their heads slammed against one another, but they did not care.

Ja'far was sitting down docilely, as Masrur was snipping off the excess bandage. The advisor had his head wrapped up with the white cloth, a plaster on his cheek, and the ruby attached to his spare keffiyeh resting on his lap, glimmering under the blinding midday sun.

"How did you get injured!?" the swordsman shrieked as he dashed forward, the water mage scooting behind soon after.

"Ah, it's nothing serious," Ja'far sheepishly laughed. "I just tripped and fell."

"Jaffy!~" Pisti could be seen running over, tears of guilt erupting in her eyes. "I'm so sorry we left you there! It's our faaauuuullltttt!"

"That's why you gotta contain your drinking," the voice of Sinbad echoed out from the main hall and into the courtyard. "The atmosphere's pretty nice, no?"

"Speak for yourself, Sinbad," Yamuraiha pouted. "It was raining so damn heavily just now!"

As the Fanalis began to keep the first-aid kit, the king of Sindria strutted over and sat beside the injured advisor, before motioning Masrur to wait by the doors.

"Jeez, Ja'far, were you really that drunk?" Sharrkan gave a goofy grin. "Y'know what, if you want seconds, I'll be here." Yamuraiha then forcibly smacked her magic staff onto the white-haired swordsman's head, striking up yet another quarrel between the two.

* * *

"That was seriously troublesome," Sinbad commented as he trudged along the spacious hallways with the silent advisor. The echo that rang out overpowered Ja'far's heart easily. _If only he could hear more of his voice..._

"... I'm sorry..." the ex-assassin muttered as he lowered his head in slight shame.

"Hey, hey." The king started sweating furiously. "I told you already, it's... not your fault."

"Oh, really?"

"Fine, by telepathic powers!"

"Is there even a djinn with that kind of powers!?"

An eerie silence then filled the air for a moment, before the two burst into fits of laughter. "There's obviously no djinn like that!" the dungeon capturer choked out as he attempted to stop his chortling, but to no avail. Ja'far laughed so hard that tears ran out of his eyes.

As their awkwardly funny atmosphere between them finally dissipated, the king then walked to the sides and stared at the sky. "Time sure flies... huh?"

"... Yes, indeed..." the advisor agreed with a slight shyness in his tone. He then looked up, and noticed that the evening sun was blazing away in the orange sky.

_It was such a breathtaking sight._

"... Hey Ja'far," Sinbad whispered as he looped an arm over the ex-assassin's shoulder, causing the latter to jump slightly at the sudden contact. He definitely had enough this afternoon.

"Y-y-yes?" Flustered, he tried to shake off all those memories of their... _interesting act _in his mind.

"If you ever go out drinking again, invite me, okay?"

This subtle sentence tugged at Ja'far's heartstrings, causing him to tear up. Taking this as a form of a 'yes', the dungeon capturer tenderly smiled, his face illuminated by the warm amber sunset rays. He then leant in and captured the advisor's lips with his own. Tears spilled out of dark-coloured orbs as Ja'far shut his eyes tightly, giving in to the soft touch of Sinbad.

"_Yes... My King..._"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: First a weirdly lengthy one at the top, now a queer one at the bottom~**

**So, this concludes my first fanfiction of the awesome series Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic! Sometimes originality gets weird, so forgive me if things get really weird throughout the story ;-;**

**Anyway! I hope you have enjoyed this oneshot! To be honest, I haven't written lemons for like, quite a while now (about... 3-5 months [WOW, THATS LIKE SO LONG LOL]), so this lemon is developed in a slightly different form. You notice I didn't use 'cum' or anything, right...? LOL. THAT'S AWKWARD.**

**As always, thank you so much for reading this fanfiction! If you have liked it, you can stomp the favourite button and leave a review! It'll make me happy! =D All of you readers' reviews actually push me forward to strive for improvement and the writing of more fanfictions!**

**Thanks a million and I'll see you next time! *hearts***


End file.
